


Injured

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: You are eager to see if Luke is okay after saving you.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Injured

“Run!”  
The walls were crumbling around them, the dust falling fast. The explosions rumbled through the floor. It was getting closer. Focused on running, Y/N tripped. Luckily, Luke was there to catch her.  
“Come on Y/N, we are almost out.,” cried out. The rumbling shook the ceiling.  
Luke’s words were the last thing Y/N heard before falling unconscious.  
Everything hurts. Y/N opened her eyes slowly, blinded by the bright lights. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked around. She knew she was in the medical bay by the smell. Yet, no one seemed to be there, only the medical droid and a few nurses. She examined her body. It was littered with bruises and her head was thumping. A deep cut was down her leg, tingling. As she checked herself out, a dark thought crossed her mind.  
“Luke,” Y/N whispered. What happened to him? His words rang in her mind. With her heart racing, Y/N attempted to get up. She was halfway when the nurses rushed over and wrestled Y/N back into the bed.  
“You need to rest Commander,” one of the nurses said.  
“Where is Luke?” demanded Y/N.  
“He is in the next room, resting as you should be. Neither of you is ready to get out of bed,” an older nurse stated. Y/N was partly relieved. She laid back in the bed, contemplating.  
A few hours later the nurses left. Y/N quietly got out of her hospital bed. Her leg hurt but she endured. Sneaking out of the room, she made her way across the hall. Looking through the window, she searched for Luke. He was not in that room. Y/N made her way down the hall, searching each room. When she reached the last room in the hallway, she was exhausted and relieved. Luke laid in the bed, watching the stars go by through the window. Opening the door, Luke noticed Y/N. As Y/N made her over to his bed Luke smiled.  
“Shouldn’t you be in bed,” he asks.  
Y/N returns a smile and then climbs into Luke’s bed. He shifts so there is room for both of them.  
She replies,” I was worried something bad happened to you, I had seen you believe that you are okay. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine, just some bruising but nothing to worry about. What about you?” Luke asks with concern.  
“Bruises and a massive headache. What happened exactly?” Y/N questioned Luke.  
“Well, from what I remember, we were running, you tripped and cut your leg open. That’s when I helped you up and told you we were almost out. All of a sudden the roof was collapsing. I used the force to stop the rocks from crushing us, but I was so distracted by you, that rocks continued to fall,” Luke sighed when he finished his story. Luke moved his hand to Y/N’s cheek.  
“I thought I might have lost you,” Luke whispered almost crying. Y/N took hold of Luke’s hand and gently squeezed it. Tears brimmed her eyes as well. Luke pulls her closer. Y/N smiled at Luke.  
“I like your smile. It gives me hope.”  
A tear runs down Y/N’s cheek, Luke brushes it away with his thumb.  
Y/N leans in and kisses Luke’s nose. They hold each other not wanting to hurt one another, exchanging cheek, forehead and nose kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
